


It Won't Happen Again (I Swear)

by agrimreminder (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Depression, Eren has issues, Happy Ending, LEVI IS A LITTLE OOC, M/M, Trigger Warnings, around eren, everything gets resolved, levi blames it on himself, levi loves eren too much for his own good, self-depreciation, there is one i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/agrimreminder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a fairytale: date nights, cuddle sessions, deep conversations.</p><p>Until one night he snapped, and Levi couldn't stop him. It didn't matter, though; he apologised and swore it wouldn't happen again.</p><p>Then the cheating started. And the lying. And it just got worse and repeated itself until it was routine for Eren to degrade Levi every morning and fuck him into oblivion by nightfall.</p><p>There's a soloution, Levi knows it; it just lies on a farm full of secrets and the last thing he expected: Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Won't Happen Again (I Swear)

**Author's Note:**

> I keep telling myself to write happy shit, but I was looking around and noticed that there are a fuck ton of abusive Levi fics, and no Eren, which honestly confused me bc Eren's the one with anger issues? idk.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: IN NO WAY DO I THINK ABUSE IN A RELATIONSHIP IS OKAY. I DO /NOT/. I just wanted a fic that shed some light on this side of things.
> 
> Thank you for reading xx

"It's not about defending myself; victims defend themselves. I am not a victim."

Levi shifts in his seat across from his long-time friend/psychologist Hanji, who is currently giving him a weary look. It's happened for the fourth time and Levi really needs to convince Hanji not to call the cops on Eren. He can handle a moody college student just fine by himself. Really.

"I don't give a fuck about textbook definitions, Levi. You are a victim to abuse; I can't let this go on any longer." Hanji reaches for her phone, but Levi's up and out of his seat snatching it out of her grasp quicker than she can blink.

"Here's another textbook definition for you, Shitty Glasses," Levi snarls. "Most victims in an abusive relationship are restricted from hanging out with their friends. I see you guys almost everyday. Most have their texts and or calls monitored. The little shit doesn't even know my password. Most victims are scared of their 'abuser'. I can take that fucker with both arms tied behind my back. Just 'cause the kid's gotten angry and hit me a few times doesn't mean anything."

"Then why don't you fight back?"

Levi stiffens and draws his eyebrows together, breathing in sharply. He doesn't say anything, instead opts to sit back in the chair across from Hanji.

Why doesn't he fight back? He knows he could have Eren pinned in 4 seconds flat, so why doesn't he fight back? Even if he wanted to, doesn't fighting back qualify as defense? Since when has Levi needed to defend himself against Eren fucking Jaeger, his idiot college boyfriend who cried during Cast Away when Tom Hanks lost Wilson?

Since when has Levi needed protection from Eren fucking Jaeger, his idiot college boyfriend?

Since when has Levi needed protection from Eren Jaeger, _his boyfriend_?

\----------

Levi wasn't expecting it the first time. Should have, really, considering Eren's fighting history and all, but if he's being honest, Levi started it.

Eren was already pissed when he got home from his morning class, fuming about some "bullshit test" given by his "bullshit English teacher" that he didn't pass, and Levi should have offered comfort and encouragments.

Instead, he outright insulted the kid. Bad play on Levi's part, he knows; it was his fault entirely. The poor guy probably had enough on his plate, struggling with work to get his Bachelor's in English Lit and not blow up and have a panic attack at every turn. Levi knew about Eren's anger issues, hell, they'd grown up together and Levi had seen the numerous times Eren would snap and break a few faces, so he definitely should have seen it coming.

But he didn't.

Which is why instead of helping Eren study so he could ace his next exam, Levi made a snide comment that did nothing to assauge the boy's self-doubt about the steps in life he was taking.

"Don't Lit majors actually have to know English in order to graduate or is there an exception for whiny brats? Study harder next time, you big fucking baby."

There was a beat of silence, so Levi turned back to his book, waiting for Eren's smartass retort that never came.

Exasperated, Levi looked up at Eren from over the rim of his reading glasses, sitting up straighter when he discovered the boy intently watching him, fists clenched at his sides. Levi told himself not to roll his eyes, _don't do it_ , _just don't_ , but, alas, he did and another insult tumbled from his lips before he could stop it.

"What's got your panties in a twist, Jaeger? Keep making that face and it won't be enjoyable when I'm fucking you later."

No response aside from an eye twitch.

Levi set his book down and heaved himself off of the couch with a sigh. He started walking over to Eren, talking as he seemingly trekked the actually short distance. "Eren, you can't throw a bitch fit every time you fail something because you didn't st-"

Eren lunged at Levi with a wild look in his eyes, face contorted in rage. Suddenly, all the wind in Levi was knocked out of him when Eren shoved him roughly up against the wall, a hand enclosed around the raven's throat. He tried to find leverage on the ground, but his feet weren't on it. Or anywhere near it, for that matter. _Why weren't his feet on the ground? Why couldn't he stand?_ Levi realized with suprise that Eren was holding him up off of the ground. Panicked, Levi started to swing his legs wildly as he struggled to get out of Eren's grasp. The brunette's grip only tightened, and Levi felt a burning in his throat and an ache behind his eyes as the last remnants of oxygen in his brain fought to get out. He clung to Eren's forearm with both hands as he gasped for breath, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

Levi's vision swam, shapes and colors muddling together. Black fuzzed the corners of eveything he looked at. Everything except Eren's eyes, which turned darker every passing moment, staring into Levi's eyes until one of the smaller male's hands fisted Eren's - could Eren, sweet, perfecf, innocent little Eren really be doing this to him? - hair and pulled hard enough to twist the brunette's head painfully to the side and cause the grip around his neck to loosen substantially. Levi crashed to the ground with sputtering coughs and waited for his vision to refocus on Eren. Levi's eyes narrowed.

Really, he should have just let it be, but Levi's not one for getting choked by someone he shares a bed with and keeping quiet.

"What the actual fuck, Jaeger?" He rasped. "Are you trying to kill me, or are you so fucking stupid that-"

Levi, once again, was cut short when his head snapped to the side, already crooked glasses flying off his face and clattering to the ground. A stinging sensation settled itself onto his cheek. He clenched his jaw and turned his head ever so slowly towards Eren, eyes alit with anger.

"What," Levi hissed, his voice dangerously low. "The. Fuck."

Eren, it seemed, still wasn't havng it, and he loomed over Levi, grabbing the raven's locks tightly and yanking his head backwards. "I am so fucking sick and tired of you putting me down when all I want is your support, but all I'm getting is bullshit."

Levi scoffed, wincing when Eren twisted his hand in his hair, pulling harder at the strands in his head. "Bullshit?" His voice was weak, cracking and gravely. "I'm giving you bullshit? You know what's bullshit?"

Eren popped his jaw, narrowing his eyes. "What?"

"Choking and slapping someone, then blaming your reasoning on them. That's what."

Eren let out a dark chuckle, snatching Levi by the jaw and shoving him backwards. The raven cried out in pain when a sneaker-clad foot collided with his stomach numerous times before the brunette climbed on top of him. He braced an arm against the raven's wind pipe.

Levi thrashed under Eren, but, really, it was hurting more than helping because every slightest movement caused Eren to press down harder on his throat, once again successfully cutting off air supply for the raven.

"Stop fucking struggling, Levi. Makes me think you like this," Eren sneered. " _Hold still_." His voice was unrecognizable, practically a growl.

It took a multitude of threats from both parties (Eren's barked and Levi's gasped brokenly) for Levi to finally hold still and for Eren to get off of Levi.

They didn't speak for three days, when they did it was mumbled farewells and greetings, letting the other know when he was leaving and arriving home. They didn't sleep in the same bed, let alone room, for a week. When Eren apologized, it was an early-morning Tuesday, about a week after the incident. He was an absolute mess.

It was because he saw the yellow, blue, and purple bruises on the ravens usually paled, unmarred cheek, throat, and stomach when they were both in the bathroom together getting ready for work.

Eren stared at Levi for a good 3 minutes before breaking down in tears, sobbing apologies incoherently to him. Levi stood there, frozen, usually cold eyes softening as he took in the sight, unsure of how to react.

He finally settled for clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth and opening his arms for Eren.

The brunette fell in a heaping mess into Levi's arms, tightly wrapping his own around the raven. Levi winced slightly, skin still tender, and Eren's grip let up some.

"I'm so sor-ry, Levi. I-I d-didn't mean t-to hurt y-you. I-it w-won't happen again, I-I s-swear." Eren pulled back slightly so his tear-stained face was directly in front of Levi's. The raven melted the second his eyes met the familiar green ones, void of anger and destruction and full of regret and love.

"It's alright," Levi murmured, dipping his head down to kiss the front of Eren's throat. "It was my fault; I goaded you on and insulted you, like always, instead of giving you support. I'm sorry, Eren."

Eren sniffled, humming in content when Levi nuzzled his neck, pressing several more kisses there before pulling back, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Hey," he murmured, running his finger tips along Eren's sides. "What do you say I call in sick for work, and we could... _Catch up_?"

He emphasized his words with a suck to Eren's neck.

Eren moaned softly before shaking his head and pulling back. "I-I have the morning shift at the café today. We can't-"

"Then call in. Lord knows it's not like either you or I really _need_ a job."

"But-"

"But nothing, Eren. Are you seriously telling me you don't want to have sex?"

Eren's eyebrows creased, and he bit his lip as if contemplating his answer. "Well..."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Well...?"

"I _do_ want to have sex, it's just..."

"It's just what?"

Eren tried again. "It's just, I wanna mix it up."

"Like, kinks, or something? Eren, you know last time we tried that, your ass was sore for a week and there was major UST, considering my dick couldn't get anywhere near it."

"Not exactly..." Eren pulled away from Levi and leaned against the wall while the raven took the counter, hopping up on it and waiting for Eren to continue.

"Then what?"

Eren let a few moments of silence pass, looking everywhere but Levi. He licked his bottom lip enticingly slow and finally raised his hot, emerald gaze to Levi's cool, gunmetal one and spoke smoothly, voice sultry.

"I want to fuck you."

Levi fell off the counter.

\----------

Hanji's question rings in his ears, tone almost mokery as he wraps his arms around himself.

"Why don't you fight back?"

 _Why don't you fight back?_ Levi blinks into empty space as he lets silence envelop both of them. He's shaking slightly, lip trembling.

Levi slumps forward in his seat, hands clenched as he looks up at Hanji, eyes wet and shiny and says, voice cracking,

"Because then it's real."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this sucked, but whatever. This will obviously be angsty, but I have the best plot outline for this, happy ending and all. It's sorta hard to explain, but you'll find out soon.
> 
> Next chapter will have angst (duh) and MAYBE some nsfw, I haven't decided yet. This isn't supposed to have a ton of smut, but if you want some next chapter, or have a preference for future chapters, let me know!
> 
> Thanks! Comment and kudos if you liked it or have any suggestions! Xx


End file.
